


Heat Of The Moment

by MightyMidget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Angry Sam, Annoying Gabriel, Back Seat, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Gabriel, Car Sex, Closeted Dean, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam Winchester, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Hair-pulling, LOUD music, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Name-Calling, Neigbours From Hell, Nipple Play, Noisy Castiel, Noisy Dean, Oblivious Sam, Overhearing Sex, Pet Names, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Sam Is So Done, Sam is Not Amused, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Semi-Public Sex, Star Gazing, Sub Gabriel, Swearing, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of listening to his neighbour Gabriel playing loud and awful music at all hours of the night, Sam confronts him and learns more about his brother Dean than he ever wanted to know. Gabriel takes Sam out drinking to purge the horrible images of their brothers having sex, and somewhere along the way they end up spread out on the backseat of Gabriel's car. Sexy times all around for the Novaks and the Winchesters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This short fiction was written from a prompt on a picture on Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy my ramblings. This is my first proper AU (as far as I know!) and my first Sabriel-Centric fiction, with little to no explicit Destiel.

Sam groaned in frustration and rolled over onto his side, pulling the pillow with him and wrapping it around his head to drown out the noise of the thumping baseline which was echoing from across the street. This was the fourth time this week that Gabriel Novak, his annoying neighbour from across the street, had thrown a one man party and kept Sam awake all night - not that Gabriel cared one bit about Sam’s sleeping patterns, that little dick only cared about himself.  
  
This night was particularly bad, and Sam suspected that the extra loud partying was due to the heated argument that he himself and Gabriel had gotten into earlier in the day. Sam - who was sick to his back teeth of listening to the man’s terrible music night after blasted night - had confronted him outside of his home and given him a serious talking to about ‘sociable hours’ and ‘neighbourly courtesy’, to which Gabriel had replied with a cheeky smirk and an overly pleasant ‘Fuck you’. Sam had stood staring at the man for several minutes, his brain working overtime trying to process the sheer rudeness of this reply, but before he had a chance to retort, the man was speaking again. “If you want it to stop, Winchester, go talk to your brother! This is all his damn fault, and he’ll know what I want…” And with those strange parting words, Gabriel stormed away to his car, throwing his bag into the passenger seat and getting in behind the wheel, slamming the door closed behind him.   
  
Sam had spent a long time pondering this statement as he lay staring at the ceiling and counting sheep, trying to find some sleep amongst the noise and failing miserably, but it just didn’t make any sense - why would Dean know how to make Gabriel stop torturing him? As far as Sam knew Dean was ‘out’ tonight, which was Dean Winchester code speak for ‘scouting for a lay at some sleazy bar’. Maybe Dean had hit on Gabriel’s girlfriend? Or his sister? Hell, knowing Dean it could even have been Gabriel’s _mother_ , Dean wasn’t known for being picky when it came to company, especially not of the bed warming kind. Sam would even go so far as to call his brother a ‘man-whore’...just never to his face!   
  
Finally, and at long last, the music stuttered to a halt and Sam breathed a sigh of relief, letting go of the pillow and curling up under the sheets, ready for some well deserved sleep.   
  
_“...HEAAAAT OF THE MOMENT!”_   
  
Sam snapped. His eyes flew open and before he knew what was happening he had torn out of bed like a bat out of hell and was pulling on his jacket, slipping into his shoes, and running down the stairs. He was out of the door before the song was even halfway done, and standing outside of Gabriel’s building, still dressed in only his boxers and a light jacket, looking completely crazy with his bed-head sticking up in all directions.   
  
“GABRIEL! TURN IT DOWN ALREADY, I’VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT! _SOME_ OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!” Sam screamed, and from somewhere in the distance he heard the distinct sound of a male voice yelling from one of the other houses _“here here!”_ but Sam was too preoccupied with glaring at Gabriel’s house, and after only a few seconds, the man had appeared at his front door.   
  
“Oh sorry _Moose_ ! I forgot how Princesses need their beauty sleep!” Gabriel yelled back as he pushed open the screen door and stormed outside, facing off against Sam and wearing the most ridiculous pair of PJ’s Sam had ever seen. They were red plaid, for christ sake’s, and who even wears PJ’s to bed anymore. “Am I keeping you up, cupcake? Hmm? Is my horrible noise stopping you from getting any sleep? I am so _so_ sorry for that! Maybe if you’d done what I told you to do and put a damn leash on that dog you call a brother, we wouldn’t be in this mess now would we?!” Gabriel was red faced and livid, staring at Sam as though he was the whole reason that the music was still blaring. A closer look at the man though had Sam frowning in confusion - There were dark circles around Gabriel’s eyes, which were sunken in as though he too hadn’t slept for days, and his hair was sticking up at odd angles like he had been running his hands through it repeatedly. In Gabriel’s hand he held an empty coffee mug, and his fingers were clenched around the handle, trembling like he had consumed a ton of coffee in a very short space of time. Sam could see all of this quite clearly now that he had a moment to stand and stare, but for the life of him he couldn’t understand why Gabriel seemed to think this was _his_ fault.   
  
“What the hell are you talking about? Dean is out tonight, he isn’t even here so how is it his fault you’re blaring your damn music at…” Sam checked his watch and his eyes bulged out of his head. “Two in the morning?! Jesus!” The kid scrubbed one hand over his face to fight the tiredness and glared at Gabriel through his fingers, but the smaller man was staring at him unbelievingly with his mouth hanging open. There was even the glimmer of a smirk tugging at the corners of his gaping mouth, and a hint of mischief in his eyes.   
  
“...You don’t know, do you?” Gabriel laughed, his voice full of barely contained mirth which grated on Sam’s last nerve.   
  
“Know what?!” Sam barked, getting more and more frustrated by the minute and becoming increasingly aware of his half-nakedness. He pulled his jacket closed and held it tight when he noticed Gabriel’s eyes wandering, but neither said anything about it. The man surveyed Sam once more before smirking and quirking his head in the direction of the house.   
  
“Come and see, Moose, I think you’ll find it most enlightening.”   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
The inside of Gabriel’s house was nothing like Sam had expected it to be; for one he had assumed - given the loud techno music blaring from it night after night - that Gabriel was a party animal and would have his house decorated to fit him. He had expected to find beer kegs and loud speakers, crap all over the floor, maybe a couple of drunken idiots passed out at various points around the house but this place was nothing like the frat house Sam had been imagining. On the contrary, it was light and airy, painted in soft pastel colours and containing a decent amount of light wood furniture. It looked exactly like a picture taken from Better Homes And Gardens, and if Sam hadn’t known for a fact that Gabriel had bought and decorated this place himself, he’d have assumed it was rented, or belonged to the man’s parents. Everything seemed to have its own little place, and nothing tainted the pretty view. There were pictures hung on the walls of Gabriel and another man - dark haired and straight-laced, wearing a suit and an old tatty trenchcoat.   
  
“My little brother, Castiel.” Gabriel spoke from behind Sam’s shoulder, having to yell slightly to be heard over the music which was still blaring all around the house. “We bought this place together after our parents...after we left home.” He explained, quickly changing his story mid sentence - a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by Sam, but one he chose not to comment on for now. There were more pressing matters.   
  
“You said you were gonna explain the noise, Gabriel, so explain! Why the hell do you have to play your music so loudly, and what’s Dean got to do with it?!” Sam yelled over the noise, growling softly to himself when Gabriel smirked again and gestured for Sam to follow him. The made their way through to the livingroom where a large stereo system sat pride of place against one of the walls, all but vibrating with the level of the music. Sam glared at it then at Gabriel who smiled benevolently and nodded for Sam to go ahead and turn it off if he wanted, which was exactly what Sam did. He stormed over to the equipment and found the off button, clicking it and sighing happily when the silence descended around him, a silence which lasted roughly four seconds...and then…   
  
_“Oh oh oh, fuck yes! Oh fuck yeah, right there baby, hit it again! OH FUCK!”_ Sam paled and turned to face Gabriel, horrified and finding his expression masked by the smaller man, who had placed both his hands over his ears and was screwing up his face in disgust.   
  
“Oh god, is that your...oh hells no, man I am sorry!” Sam said, all the pieces finally slotting into place but Gabriel opened his eyes and stared at Sam, that mischievous glint returning to his eyes.   
  
“Wait for it…” Gabriel muttered and before Sam could ask what he was talking about, the noise from upstairs got louder.   
  
_“Fuck yeah, Cas, such a perfect little slut! You want it harder baby?”_ Another voice said, a voice Sam was sure he knew...but it couldn’t...there was just no way in hell that was…   
  
_“Oh fuck yeah, harder, please fuck me harder...oh god, oh DEAN!”_   
  
Sam squealed and dove for the stereo, fighting Gabriel for the controls to drown out the sound of his big brother fucking the living daylights of his neighbours _brother_ ! When the music finally blasted out of the speakers once again, Sam found that even through the noise he could still hear them, and it struck him as weird that he hadn’t even noticed it when he first came in but it was definitely there...the rhythmic thump of the headboard against the wall, the springs squeaking wildly as they fucked, and the moaning _oh good God_ the moaning! How did Gabriel put up with this night after night?!   
  
“You get it now, Moose?” Gabriel yelled over the music and Sam raised his eyes to meet the smaller man’s, begging silently for Gabriel to make it stop. There was a long drawn out moment where Gabriel stared at Sam and finally he reached out, taking a hold of Sam’s arm in a surprisingly strong grip for such a short guy, and dragged him out of the room.   
  
“Where are we going?” Sam yelled as Gabriel grabbed his coat and ducked into the kitchen, emerging with a bottle of whiskey and a smirk.   
  
“Somewhere quieter where we can drink the images away!”   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
They took Gabriel’s car - a stunning burnt orange nineteen seventy Plymouth Roadrunner - and drove around until they found a quiet spot in the middle of nowhere, where they sat on the hood and stared at the stars, drinking straight from the bottle as they passed it between themselves and trying not to think about what their brothers were up to back at the house. Sam, for his part, was more freaked out by the fact that Dean had never told him he was bi-sexual.   
  
“How could he not tell me?! _Me_ ?! Of all the people on the Earth he kept it from me, liked I’d give a crap about that…” Sam whined, taking a deep slug from the bottle and slumping back against the car. “I mean he should know right? He could have come to me and told me ‘hey Sammy, I like cock!’ and I’d have said ‘oh cool, me too, we should trade notes!’, I mean serio…” Sam shut down quickly, eyes darting sideways to Gabriel who was staring at him with a weirdly gloating look. He couldn’t believe he had just admitted that to a complete stranger...but then again listening to your brothers fuck one another had to be considered some kind of weird bonding ritual right?   
  
“Relax your ass, Gigantor, your secret is safe with me?” Gabriel said, snatching the bottle back from Sam and gulping it down, allowing his eyes to roam slowly over Sam’s body as he drank. Sam shuddered under the gaze and turned his head away to hide his blush, but he couldn’t deny that he was finding the man’s blatant behaviour a bit of a turn on. Whether that was due to the alcohol or that fact that, up close a personal, Gabriel was a seriously sexy little dude. There was something in his eyes which held Sam prisoner, and he could tell that Gabe was hiding a solid body under his clothes. Even the plaid pajamas couldn’t turn Sam off right now, but he had never been very good at flirting and he guessed that asking Gabriel to get naked wasn’t the way to go. He was more likely to end up stranded out here with a broken nose and bruised ego if he tried, so he kept silent and turned his eyes back up to the stars.   
  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Sam said, attempting to make small talk but cringing when Gabriel answered in a sultry voice.   
  
“Gorgeous...Never seen anything like it.” Gabriel said, and Sam peered at him out of the corner of his eye, biting his lip nervous when he found Gabriel’s eyes still on him and not on the stars above them. “I think I’d to see more of it...if you’re interested?” Sam turned his head and let out a tiny gasp when he found himself face to face with Gabriel, lips only bare inches apart and eyes locked. A million thoughts raced through his head at that moment. _‘Is he being serious?’_ , _‘Am I actually gonna do this with my douchebag neighbour?’_ , _‘What the hell would Dean do in this situation…’_ . That was a bad question to ask, since Sam had already witnessed first hand what Dean would do if his neighbour offered him sex. Gabriel hadn’t moved an inch or shifted his gaze, and had just continued to stare at Sam with a heat that the man felt tingling all up and down his body. There was no pressure...Sam could easily turn away if he wanted to and he knew Gabriel wouldn’t hate him for it...but something was pulling deep inside of him and with it came one stray traitorous thought… _‘What would he feel like in my lap?’_ , and that sealed the deal.   
  
“Backseat?” Sam asked and Gabriel’s face lit up, shining brighter than any of the stars in the sky. He grabbed Sam and dragged him forward those last few inches, sealing their lips together and moaning softly when Sam’s tongue darted out to beg entry into his mouth. Gabriel slid himself over till he was straddling Sam’s lap as the man forced him open and dominated his mouth, growling softly when Gabe’s hands slid up around his neck and gripped his hair, tugging just shy of painful. Sam’s own hands worked their way down Gabriel’s back and locked around his waist, and Gabriel squealed softly into the kiss when Sam shifted them and slid off the hood of the car, lifting Gabriel easily as he went. The smaller man locked his legs around Sam’s waist and allowed himself to be manhandled, barely even noticing when Sam managed to work the car door open. It wasn’t until Sam broke their kiss - smirking at Gabriel’s whine and pitiful attempts to recapture his lips - and forced Gabriel backwards until he was lying flat out on the backseat of his own car, that Gabe even noticed the extreme shift in Sam’s behaviour. Gone was the shy, blushing kid from across the street, replaced by this beast of a man who was busy tearing at Gabriel’s clothing, trying to rip it straight off his body in a vicious attempt to bare him completely. It was all kinds of hot and Gabriel’s hands grabbed at Sam’s jacket, pulling it loose and revealing the bare skin underneath - the man hadn’t even taken the time to dress himself, he was in too much of a rush to leave after hearing his brother and Castiel, and Gabriel thanked the Gods for that because Sam Winchester should never _ever_ wear clothes that hide his body. His chest was solid, abs chiseled, and he reminded Gabriel of all those old sculptures of greek heroes he had seen when he was a child. There was not a mark blemishing his smooth skin, but he didn’t get long to touch because Sam was growling like an animal again, and his huge hands reached out to grab Gabriel by the wrists, pinning them above his head.   
  
“Stay!” Sam snarled and Gabriel whimpered, breathing heavy and nodding while Sam returned to his work. He had managed to loosen the buttons on Gabriel’s shirt and his thick fingers were skimming over the smaller man’s pert nipples, pinching harshly and drawing loud cries from him. The pain tinged with pleasure and arched up into the touch, wanting more, his cock already rock hard and bulging out the front of his pants, but Sam was ignoring his lovers obvious arousal and licking his lips, teeth bared in a feral grin. Gabriel watched with lust filled eyes as Sam lowered his head and dragged his teeth gently over the hardened nub, biting down softly at first and pulling, tongue flicking out occasionally to wet and taste the skin. Gabe’s head rolled back and he had to grip the door to stop his hands from reaching down to tangle in Sam’s hair, his grip increasing when Sam started playing with his other nipple, his bites getting harsher and hotter the longer he held back. Big hands were gripping Gabriel’s hips, and slowly, so very slowly, Sam dragged Gabe’s pants and boxers down to his ankles, leaving him naked from the waist down and trapped by his own clothing, completely at Sam’s mercy. Sam’s mouth moved downwards, bites and kisses littering his skin, and finally his lips slid over the head over Gabriel’s cock, hot and wet with just a bare hint of teeth to put the man on edge, but even that was not enough for Gabriel to break and move his hands. Sam had told him to stay, and that is exactly what he was going to do...he was a good lover. Heat engulfed his cock as Sam took him into his mouth and down his throat easily, not stopping until Gabriel was buried in his mouth and moaning like a whore as Sam sucked him down greedily. The blowjob was sloppy, fast, and everything that Gabriel loved, but no matter how badly he wanted to thrust his hips up into that warm and loving mouth, Sam’s hands on his hips kept him pinned to the seat, unable to do anything but writhe, moan and beg the beast on top of him to give him more.   
  
The inside of the car grew hot quickly, windows steaming up from the sweat covered bodies and panted breaths of the men inside it, and Gabriel lost himself in the feeling of having Sam’s hot mouth and soft lips wrapped around his cock. It was so mindblowing in fact, that he barely noticed Sam’s hands sliding up under his ass and urging him to tilt his hips up, exposing himself more to Sam’s whims. When the young Winchester finally pulled off of Gabriel’s cock, it was all Gabe could do not to scream with frustration, he had been so close to cumming down Sam’s throat that the denial of release made him want to cry out. His frustration was short lived, however, and the air punched out of Gabriel’s lungs when Sam lifted his ass easily up off the seat and spread him out, flashing him one quick feral grin before burying his face between Gabriel’s cheeks and lapping his tongue over Gabe’s hole. The noises coming from Gabriel’s mouth couldn’t be described as human, and try as he might to beg and plead, Sam’s tongue working his way into his ass was short circuiting his brain and making it impossible for him to form words. All he could manage were gasps, moans and something which sounded like it could be Sam’s name, but it was all lost in the chaos as Gabriel’s head threw back against the seat, shaking from side to side as his body writhed and twisted, back arched impossibly as he tried to force his ass down into Sam’s face, wanting more of that wicked tongue buried in his body. Sam chuckled as he worked Gabe’s ass open with his mouth, nipping at the rim with his teeth and spanking the man’s cheek whenever he moved.   
  
When Gabriel was nice and wet, Sam tore the clothing off from around his ankles to free him and gripped him under the knees, forcing his legs up and apart, resting on foot on the back of the front seat and the other on the back of the backseat. Gabriel had never felt so open and exposed, and he turned his face away so as not to meet Sam’s eyes but the man wasn’t letting him off so easily. Sam reached out and gripped Gabriel by the chin, pulling him around to face him and leaning down until their noses were touching.   
  
“What’s the matter, baby? Don’t you like being spread out for me like this? Forced open on your backseat like a perfect little whore?” Sam asked, chuckling when Gabriel whimpered and whined. “Lube?” Gabriel had to think hard to form even a small sentence.   
  
“...Jacket...Pocket...Sam, please!” Gabriel begged, shaking from head to toe with want and moaning when Sam pulled away from him to search for the lube. In Gabriel’s discarded jacket he found a sachet of lube and a foil packet with a condom, and it stirred something in Sam’s chest which darkened his expression. He turned his face to Gabriel again and held up the two little packets.   
  
“Eager little bitch, aren’t you? You always keep these handy incase you pick up some stranger and want a quick fuck?” Sam asked, growling and spanking Gabe’s ass once again when the man stuttered his answer. “Are you a whore, Gabriel?” Gabe shook his head, but cried out when Sam hit his ass again. “Tell me the truth, Gabe!”   
  
“Yes! Okay, yes! I’m a whore, I love cock, now please Sam! I’m begging you here, don’t make me wait anymore!” Gabriel begged, shuffling himself around so he was pressed up closer to Sam and finally the man tore open the lube packet with his teeth and coated his fingers, working slowly to tease Gabriel even more. The smaller man sighed with relief when Sam’s large thick finger circled his twitching hole, and he cried out to god when it breached the tight ring of muscle, burying up to the knuckle in one swift move. It burned, and the ache was intense, but Gabriel wiggled down against it and relished the pain, silently begging Sam to give him more, work him harder. In no time at all one finger became two, then three and even though Gabriel begged and pleaded with Sam to take him then, Sam ignored him in favour of adding a fourth finger, forcing him to open up even wider.   
  
“Trust me, baby, you’re gonna need plenty of prep before you’re ready to take me. A tight little ass like yours? You’re gonna thank me for taking the time to open you up first...You wanna see what you get to play with tonight?” Sam asked and Gabriel watched with barely concealed glee as Sam slid his boxers down with his free hand - his other still finger fucking Gabriel’s ass with rapid precision - and revealed the most beautiful cock Gabe had ever seen in his life.   
  
It had to be a good nine inches long, thick as fuck, and uncut. The head glistened with precum and Gabriel licked his lips at the thought of tasting that stunning cock, sucking it into his mouth and having Sam go wild. He wondered if he could convince Sam to grab his hair and fuck his throat if he teased him right, but then with the way things were going Sam would probably do that anyway - the kid was an animal. Sam seemed to be reading his mind, because he yanked his fingers out of Gabriel quickly and crawled up the man’s body, and Gabriel, catching on quickly to what Sam wanted, shuffled himself down until Sam’s cock was hovering directly over his mouth, heavy and hard and just perfect for sucking.   
  
“Get it nice and wet for me, Baby, trust me you’ll need it…” Sam ordered as Gabriel gripped his hips and sucked the head of Sam’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it to catch every drop of that bitter-sweet precum soaking the skin. He moaned around Sam’s length and stretched his mouth wide around it, slowly sinking down the shaft and struggling to fit him all in at once no matter how desperately he wanted it. Sam’s fingers stroked through his hair and gripped him tight, guiding him down and holding him in place, and Gabriel stroked his own fingers over Sam’s skin soothingly, peering up as best he could to reassure the man that he was alright, that he could take whatever Sam wanted to do to him. This wasn’t his first rodeo after all. Sam grinned and started to push his hips forward, slowly at first so as not to hurt his lover, but as Gabriel’s eyes fluttered closed and delicious moans issued from him Sam’s thrusts got faster and a little rougher. He couldn’t believe Gabriel was not only letting him do this to him, but actually enjoying it, and Sam promised himself that as long as Gabriel wanted him, he was never ever letting this man go.   
  
Sam’s cock slid in and out of Gabriel’s throat, getting steadily soaked as Gabriel laved his tongue all around it and swallowed around him every time Sam pistoned forward, and finally Sam couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to bury his cock in Gabriel’s tight little ass and fuck him till he screamed, and they had both waited long enough. Sam had been teetering on the edge ever since Gabriel locked his plush lips around his shaft, and he wanted so badly just to yank Gabe down until his nose was pressed against Sam’s skin and come down his throat, but he had much bigger plans...maybe next time.   
  
Sam tightened his grip in Gabriel’s hair and yanked him off his cock with an obscene pop, panting and chuckling at Gabe’s whining attempt to suck on him again. He pushed him back until he hit the seat and placed a finger against his lips.   
  
“Nuh-uh, baby, no more for you...I’ve got bigger and better plans for my cock, I think you’ll enjoy it…” Sam said, leaning back over Gabriel and capturing his lips in a kiss, moaning at the taste of himself on Gabe’s tongue. When he pulled back his breath caught in his chest as he stared down at the man he was about to fuck into the seat. Gabriel was breathless and panting, lips kiss swollen and red, covered in saliva and precum. There was a pink and red tinge all over his skin, and several bruises which were slowly forming on his wrists, arms and hips. All the little marks on his chest and stomach were Sam had bitten him were starting to show, and Sam couldn’t help but think what a pretty picture Gabriel made when he was spread out and strung tight like a bowstring. It wouldn’t take much to tip him over the edge, and Sam couldn’t wait to feel his lover’s ass milking his cock while he came all over his backseat, screaming Sam’s name to the heavens as he did. Sam took a moment to stroke his fingers over Gabriel’s sweat soaked skin, admiring the view. “So fucking pretty for me baby...I bet you’ll look even prettier cumming on my cock.” Sam reached down between his legs and gripped himself tightly, stroking up and down as he kissed along Gabriel’s collarbone and up under his ear. “You want me to fuck you Gabe?” Gabriel nodded frantically and tilted his head back, offering up his neck for Sam to suck and bite as he pleased and whimpering softly when he felt Sam’s hard body press down against his own, all hardened muscle and power pinning him easily against the seat. The blunt head of Sam’s cock pushed up against his twitching hole and Gabriel started to plead with him once again.   
  
“Oh _fuck_ , Sam please! I need it in me baby, please please fuck me Sam!” Gabriel begged and Sam snarled softly, biting down on the lobe of Gabe’s ear as he guiding himself in, impaling him slowly but steadily and not stopping for breath until he was balls deep in Gabriel’s hot little ass. All the air seemed to leave Gabriel and he lay under Sam, mouth agape and body taut, trying to adjust to the sheer size of Sam’s cock but finally he started to relax and Sam tested the waters, pulling out just a little and pushing forward, moaning as he felt Gabriel squeeze like a vice around him. It was hands down the most amazing fuck he had ever had, and it wasn’t even over yet. Sam had to calm his breathing and take it slowly, otherwise he was sure to blow his load too quickly and he wanted Gabriel to cum first, he had to make this good for him, the man was just so perfect, doing everything he asked and taking everything he gave him - he couldn’t mess this up.   
  
When he sure he wasn’t going to fall over the edge he locked eyes with Gabriel and waited for the man’s nod, pulling him in for another savage kiss as he slid his cock out until only the tip was left in and slammed back in roughly, moaning loudly as Gabriel’s screams of pleasure were muffled by his mouth. The pair writhed together as Sam pounded him fiercely, showing no mercy for the smaller man trapped beneath him and growing wilder as Gabriel took every single one of his thrusts with an unbridled passion. Strong legs wrapped themselves around Sam’s hips, Gabriel’s heels digging into his back and urging him on, hands splayed across his shoulder blades and nails cutting deep tracks down the skin of his back as they broke apart and Sam’s lips latched onto the skin of Gabriel’s neck. The car rocked and bounced as the fucked, the small space filled with Sam’s growling and Gabriel’s cries and moans.   
  
“Oh _fuck_ Sam yes baby right there!” Gabriel screamed as Sam twisted his hips and shoved himself in deeper, finding the right spot to make Gabriel see stars and pounding it relentlessly as he chased his release. Something feral in Sam’s nature barked at him to mark Gabriel up as much as possible, cover him in bites and ruin his ass for any other cock but his, fuck his claim deep into his lover and show the whole world who he belonged to...make him scream his name every time he came. “ _Sam, Sam, SAM! Oh fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum!”_ Yes, that’s what Sam wanted, Gabriel cumming on his cock, feeling that warmth soaking his skin as it shot between their bodies, all up his stomach and over the skin of his chest if he could. He wanted nothing more than to be covered in it, complete proof that he was the best at pleasing his partners. It was everything Sam wanted and he always got what he wanted.   
  
“Fucking do it, gorgeous, cum for me, I wanna feel you cum around my cock! Cum for me, Gabriel!” Sam ordered and Gabriel screamed his name as he tensed under Sam, back arched and mouth wide open as he came. The vice like grip around his cock ramped up once more as Gabriel’s hole milked him, and Sam’s hips stuttered and twitched as he buried himself up to the hilt in Gabe’s body, growling and snarling as he plunged over the edge and came, filling Gabriel’s ass with his hot load.   
  
The pair collapsed together in an exhausted heap, breathing heavily in each others space and chasing lazy kisses as the caught their breath and laughing softly when they missed, too tired out to care how ridiculous they must look right now. Sam was aware of how heavy he must be lying on top of Gabe’s much smaller frame, and when he had found a little strength he pulled them both up, arranging Gabriel in his lap and slumping back against the seat. The silence around them wasn’t uncomfortable, on the contrary it was very pleasant, and they shared their afterglow happily, Gabriel cuddling up against Sam and sighing happily when Sam’s big arms circled around him, holding him tightly against his chest. When they finally had enough strength, Gabriel chuckled and smiled up at Sam.   
  
“Jeez, Moose, you were holding out on me...Who knew a big softie like you could fuck so hard.” Gabriel joked, wincing slightly when his ass rubbed against Sam’s leg and reaching back to run one curious finger over his hole. “I don’t think I’ll ever recover from that...fuck, I’ll be lucky if I ever walk right again!” Sam worried his bottom lip and looked away, suddenly very self conscious. He hadn’t been thinking straight before, but now all his old worries resurfaced - was he _too_ rough with Gabriel, he had lost lovers before because he was a bit hard on them and he didn’t want to think that he’d ruined whatever was growing between him and his neighbour just because he couldn’t control his damn impulses and now it was happening all over again. Gabriel caught him by the chin and turned his face back towards himself, speaking softly and pressing little kisses against his lips. “Hey...what’s that look for, what’s on your mind?” He asked and Sam sighed heavily, stroking his fingers along Gabe’s thigh as he searched for the right words to explain his thoughts and feelings.   
  
“I didn’t mean to hurt you...I get carried away sometimes and I’ve had people tell me before I’m too rough for them to handle. I don’t mean to get so rabid but I...I just can’t help myself sometimes.” Sam explained, not wanting to look into Gabriel’s eyes and see pain or fear reflected in them, staring back at him, but Gabriel finally managed to catch his eye and all Sam saw was amusement, curiosity...and lust.   
  
“Okay, big guy, I need you to clear you sex-addled brain for one second and focus here...when a man begs you to fuck him, moans for more and screams your name before cumming untouched all from your cock in his ass...he _likes_ what you are doing! You did nothing wrong there, Sugarcube, trust me...I. _liked_ .It!” Gabriel reassured him and Sam couldn’t help but stare at this little God, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, until his lover started to laugh at him. “What?! Is it that shocking that someone could like how rough you get?” Gabriel asked and Sam finally found his voice.   
  
“No! No, it’s not that it’s just...well…” Sam eyed Gabriel up and down with a disbelieving look. “You’re so small!”   
  
“Oh, way to make a guy feel inadequate Sasquatch!” Gabriel said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting in the most adorable way that had Sam rushing to correct himself.   
  
“Oh crap, no! That’s not what I meant I mean like...you are a lot smaller _in height_ than me and I kinda thought...I mean, what if I’d hurt you!” Sam said, looking so pathetically like a kicked puppy that Gabriel dropped the hurt act and leaned forward to kiss Sam’s worries away.   
  
“Oh Sammy, I am much stronger than I look and when it comes to sex I love it rough. The fact that you are so big and strong just makes it even hotter to me...The way you could pull me around so easily and pin me down...Sam, I loved every moment of it, and I’d let you do it again in a heartbeat.” Gabriel’s kisses trailed down Sam’s neck and over his chest, hands reaching out to take Sam’s in a soft grip. “I’d have these hands pinning my wrists down, grabbing my hips, yanking my hair…” His lips skimmed over Sam’s belly. “I’d have this body trapping my own against a bed, a floor, a wall…” Gabe’s tongue flicked out to lap at Sam’s spent cock, cleaning it off and getting a faint twitch from the spent member. “I’d have your cock buried in my ass twenty-four seven if I could have my own way...You were so good to me, Sam...The best I’d ever had, and I don’t say that to just anyone. So stop worrying your pretty little head about me...I can take whatever you give me. I _want_ to take it. If you’re willing?” Sam stared down at Gabriel as the man smirked up at him from between his legs and with a gasp he reached down and yanked Gabe back up, dominating his mouth with another brutal kiss. When they finally pulled apart Gabriel was still smirking.   
  
“So...is that a yes?” Gabe asked and Sam laughed, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s tiny waist and leaving no space between them.   
  
“Yes, Gabriel. A million times yes!”


End file.
